


Foolproof

by whiskis



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Best Friends, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Had To, Idiots in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink and you miss it - Freeform, red lipstick problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: Luke had the biggest crush on his best friend, Julie, but she didn’t have a clue about it and for sure she wasn’t helping him with that lipstick on. Shit, Luke needed to focus. She was talking to him and, there he was, having a mental breakdown OVER LIPSTICK. Get your shit together, Patterson.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Foolproof

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from, I was doing some reading for my master’s final project and this was just dancing around my head, trying to get out. So there it is. It’s just a ficlet, but I kind of love it. I hope you do, too!
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so I claim all mistakes. Enjoy!

It was distracting as fuck.

It started innocently enough, he was writing some lyrics on a notepad, laying on the studio’s sofa. Julie entered the room as she would any other day. But that was not any other day, because Julie wore the reddest lipstick ever, and it was driving Luke kind of crazy since he saw it. She was telling him something about a guy in her music class, the one she used to have a crush on. Rick? Dick? Nick? Whatever, he didn’t care about him. That boy was no one. Luke wasn’t worried about it, even if Alex said he was jealous. Luke didn’t get jealous. They weren’t a thing, they were friends. Best friends. That’s all. Well… Actually, that wasn’t all. Luke had the biggest crush on his best friend, but she didn’t have a clue about it and for sure wasn’t helping him with that lipstick on. _Shit_ , Luke needed to focus. She was talking to him and, there he was, having a mental breakdown OVER LIPSTICK. _Get your shit together_ , _Patterson_.

\- And then Carrie threw her lunch at him, can you believe it?

Julie was laughing, so he laughed too, not really knowing about what because he didn’t hear the whole story, but her lips were so beautiful, so pretty… so tempting, _God_. Her head was thrown back and she was rewarding his poor soul with that awesome and joyful sound that was her laugh. _Fuck_ , he was smitten. He could write songs about her laugh, he DID write a song about her laugh, but he will definitely deny it if someone asked. She started talking again, her lips forming different shapes as she articulated the words. Luke didn’t hear any one of those words either, the color so distracting and her lips were so pretty. He should kiss her, see if that lipstick was foolproof, him being the fool on the equation. She noted that he wasn’t paying any attention, because she shut up and he just keep staring at her lips. Making a clown out of himself was so common on his life that he didn’t even blink when Julie fanned a hand in front of his face, a smile grazing her mouth.

\- You okay there? You zoned out.

He continued silent, trying not to look into her lips anymore, looking anywhere else. The floor was interesting, or the wall… neither of those were better options, he couldn’t shake the image of her red lips curving in a smile. The floor was looking pretty good at that moment, at least if he looked into the floor he wasn’t risking their friendship doing a stupid thing, like attacking her mouth with his.

\- Luke? Are you okay? - She sounded worried, and he couldn’t let her worry about his stupid crush on her. She wasn’t at fault there, he was.

\- Yeah, yeah, just things on my mind. Chaos. - Mentally facepalming himself for sounding so idiotic, her presence was making melting his neurons. “ _You got it bad, dude_ ”, Alex voice reverberated through his brain.

\- Working on a new song? - Julie said, noticing his notepad and pencil still on his hands.

\- Yeah, a song. - He was trying to get his head away from her lips, her kissable lips, more kissable with each second he looked at them. Shit, he should get out of there before he did something stupid, like kiss her senseless. - Actually, I have to go. Sorry. See you later, Julie!

He tried to run out of the studio, but she was fast. Before he could reach the door she was in front of him, her annoyed face on. He knew that face, Julie looked annoyed at him most of the time, she even once said that he was a constant annoying source. He should have taken it personally, but she said it with such fondness that he just stood there, speechless. Luke was pretty sure he fell in love with her a little bit more that day.

\- Luke Patterson, you better tell me what is happening right now. - Julie’s authoritative voice left no place for argument (and made him hot all over, but that was a tale for another story).

Luke tried to reorganize his thoughts before giving her any kind of answer, but her, stood here with her arms crossed over her chest, lips red as the juiciest apple and looking so pretty… so he just:

\- You… Your lipstick is distracting. - Then he facepalmed, for real, whole hand on the face with a slapping sound. He wasn’t going to burst that out, she was just so fucking distracting that he couldn’t think clearly. Shit. Shit. Did he just fuck their friendship? No, Julie was a reasonable person, she will understand.

\- Excuse me? My what is what?

Julie was looking expectantly at him, and she made it for three whole seconds before bursting out laughing, confusing him even more, but her laugh didn’t stop him from looking intensely at her lips. His confused puppy face just made her laugh harder, to the point that there were tears in her eyes and she was doubled over.

\- Oh god, you are just so clueless. - She said between laughs, catching her breath. Every word she said, he felt more and more confused.

\- I don’t understand why are you laughing.

\- I did it on propose. - She said, as if that explained everything. He didn’t even know about what they were talking anymore. She was quiet for a bit longer and then continued. - Flynn said that if I show up with red lipstick you will finally make a move, so here I am. - She sounded kind of hopeful about it, laugh completely dead.

He was still trying to process what she was saying. Did Julie like him back? That couldn’t be true. When he asked about her crush, the Rick-Dick-Nick boy, she said that she didn’t like him anymore, that she liked someone else. And she put red lipstick to see if he reacted to it. _Oh_. _OH_. He was the someone else!

\- Looks like you will not. Obviously you are not interested… That’s okay. - She continued, her voice oozing disappointment.

_Shit_. Why was he standing there still? “ _Do something, you idiot_ ”, Alex voice was back. She bit her lip, a nervous movement, and he stared at that point, mouth agape. Before he could think anything else he put a hand on her cheek and one on her neck, staring into her eyes looking for any trace of doubt. He found nothing, so he went for it, catching her mouth with his on a chaste kiss. It started innocently, but it escalated rapidly. He backed her against the door, her hands grabbing his biceps for dear life. They were losing themselves on the kiss so much that they didn’t register Flynn and Alex entering through the back door.

\- TOLD YOU IT WOULD WORK, ALEX PAY UP! - Flynn screamed.

Julie and Luke separated, their foreheads still touching. They were staring into each other eyes, a happy smile playing on both of their lips, a smile that tasted like promises and hope.

The lipstick was, in fact, foolproof.

**Author's Note:**

> Well… Did you like it? Let me know in the comments or Tumblr (angela-feelstoomuch ) or Twitter (@whiskiconlimon)! I hope you liked it! Be kind. 
> 
> I was thinking about making a little series about the little things my mind comes across when I’m trying to be academically productive, maybe I’ll do it.


End file.
